


Poetry and Candlelight

by rhetoricalrogue



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I mean this IS Nate we're talking about here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, words as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricalrogue/pseuds/rhetoricalrogue
Summary: “I want us to take our time.”  She closed her eyes when he pressed his lips to her skin. “To enjoy. To savor.”  She felt his smile against the slope of her shoulder.  “To anticipate.”
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Poetry and Candlelight

Being slammed against Rowena’s apartment door while her hands slid frantically through his hair and he tilted his head to deepen a hungry kiss wasn’t  _ quite  _ how he had planned the evening to end, but he was definitely not complaining. Earlier, Nate had met Rowena at the station after work with a surprise invitation to a picnic dinner in the park, complete with battery operated candlelight for atmosphere. While they ate, the two of them relaxed and listened to the soft sounds of some band the Parks Department had scheduled at the nearby pavilion for their summer concert series, fireflies slowly coming out as the sun sank low over the horizon.

They’d walked, hand in hand, back to her apartment about an hour later, both of them unwilling to part after their date. He’d  _ meant _ to leave her for the evening with another bit of soft, teasing banter and a sweet kiss goodbye; yet he’d pulled away to stare down at her, Rowena’s eyes unfocused and lips temptingly wet from his kisses, and he couldn’t help himself. He paused long enough to get the short nod of consent Rowena gave him, her arms already reaching out to pull him closer to her.

How they got into her apartment was a mystery. Every sense he had at his disposal was completely focused on her: the gasps of breath she gave when they broke away for air, the way her fingers clenched in his hair, the sharp tug drawing out a low moan from his chest. She smelled of sun and wildflowers and he wanted nothing more than to revel in it.

Rowena gasped into his mouth as her back hit a wall. Without prompting, she wrapped her leg over Nate’s hip, crying out as his hands ran over the bare skin of her calf and up, up, under the hem of her dress, long fingers almost searingly hot at the back of her thigh as he held her there, hips snapping up to meet hers in a way that made her want to claw at his clothes until there was nothing between them.

“The things you do to me,” he rasped, teeth at her earlobe. “Do you feel what you do?”

She shuddered as his tongue worked to paint a wet line from her jaw down to her neck, his breath hot and making her break into gooseflesh. “Tell me.” She didn’t know where the boldness she felt came from, but she wasn’t going to question it, especially when one of Nate’s hands tightened around her thigh and the other swept over her flank before moving up to tease, his thumb resting below the swell of her breast. She licked her lips and deliberately rocked against him, her hands shoving at his jacket until it slipped from his shoulders and remained locked at his elbows. 

“What do you want to hear?” he asked, lips moving lower, the barest hint of blunt teeth at her collarbone making her throw her head back against the wall with a muted thump. “Should I tell you about the nights I lay aching in bed, wishing you were with me? How it takes everything in me not to go to your room in the Warehouse and slip into your bed and take myself in hand, to bury my face against your pillow as I bring myself to completion, your scent still clinging to the sheets? How often I’ve dreamed of holding you like this, wondering what sweet noises I could wrench from you?” He pulled back long enough to look at her frankly, his eyes dark and pupils blown. “I want you, Rowena. Do you want me?”

Rowena nodded, her hands tugging at his shirt to yank it from the waistband of his pants. “Nate, please…”

He gently took her hand and placed a kiss inside her palm. “Words, dear heart. I need to hear the words.”

“Yes, Nathaniel,” she breathed, moving her hand so she could cup the side of his face, his lips sliding over her wrist. Pressing as close to him as possible, she dipped her head in for a kiss. “I want you.”

There was a muffled thump behind him as he quickly lost his jacket. She didn’t have time to be surprised when he scooped her into his arms in a flurry of motion, she merely wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on as he turned and headed in the direction of her bedroom.

“Then you have me, my darling.”

Nate set her down as soon as he crossed the threshold of her bedroom, her body sliding electrically against his as he captured her mouth in another kiss. She clutched at his arms as she kicked off her shoes, then began to attempt to remove his shirt in earnest. He stopped her though, leaning back with a wicked glint in his eye. “We have all night.” His hands moved to her shoulders to slowly remove the cheerful forest green cardigan she had on and she shivered when the backs of his fingers brushed against her. “I want us to take our time.” She closed her eyes when he pressed his lips to her skin. “To enjoy. To savor.” She felt his smile against the slope of her shoulder. “To anticipate.”

Rowena finally pulled the hem of his shirt out from beneath the waistband of his pants and she had to give him a smile of her own at the strangled noise he made when she ran her fingernails against his back, his hands moving up to cup her face to kiss her again, his mouth feeling more and more like a lifeline that she hadn’t been aware of desperately needing until now.

Someone made a noise as they parted for a brief second, Nate’s shirt slipping over his head and somewhere in the apartment behind them, before they brought their mouths back together.

“In the back.” Rowena mumbled against his mouth when she felt the confused sound he made vibrate against her chest. “My dress. It zips in the back.” There was the sweetest feeling of relief as Nate slowly unzipped the back of her dress, the cool air hitting her skin as she worked her arms out of the sleeves and let the garment fall to the floor in a puddle.

“Marvelous,” Nate groaned, looking at her in such a way that she felt as if she would melt on the spot. “Absolutely beautiful.”

She would have replied back with a witty remark if she could, but Rowena found her mouth going dry at the sight of him staring at her in her underwear as if she were the most glorious thing he’d ever set eyes on. She blinked and suddenly he was standing before her in just as few clothes as she was, his pants and shoes somehow disappearing with preternatural speed.

“And here I thought I was going to enjoy a show,” she finally said, hands reaching out for him. Her eyebrow quirked and she regained some of her bravado as she stared at him in his briefs. “Though the view isn’t so bad now.”

“Mine is infinitely more superior, I would say.” He licked his lips and moved towards her again, eyes hungrily moving over her as if he couldn’t get enough. “Silk and roses. Your body's a feast for my eyes.”

“The things you say,” she gasped, head tipping back and inviting him to rake his teeth against her neck again. She was almost disappointed when he bypassed the area of skin that she offered in favor of slowly moving downwards, his hands ghosting over her breasts with a too-short squeeze to each as he sank down onto his knees to settle his hands at her waist, his thumbs running idle circles over her hips.

“What do we have here?” he asked playfully, his teeth pulling at the waistband of her lace-trimmed panties. “Hello. You have a friend.”

She blushed as his index finger traced the lines of the owl tattoo at her hip. “One of my few bits of teenage rebellion,” she explained, running her hands through his hair and wobbling a bit on her feet when his lips replaced his finger. “I was sixteen, but I lied and told the artist I was eighteen. Mom was so angry when she found out I’d done it. It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

He shook his head. “On the contrary. I think it suits you.” Rowena gasped as he moved to her other hip and pressed a sucking kiss there that was sure to leave a mark. “I wonder what other surprises you have in store for me.”

She let out a shaky laugh. “Only one way to find out.”

“Indeed.” His heat of his eyes as he slowly peeled her underwear off her body was enough to nearly undo her. “License my roving hands, and let them go,” he murmured, pressing another kiss beside her belly button. “Before,” another kiss at her hip. “Behind.” Rowena moaned as his hand coaxed her leg up, her knee resting comfortably over his shoulder. “Above, below.”

“Nate…” His name spilled from her lips in a needy, gasping sound, her fingers threading through his hair and clenching almost painfully. “Donne?”

“You bring out the poet in me,” he told her, breath hot against her thigh. He ran his tongue against the crease of flesh where her leg met her hip. “May I?”

“Yes. Oh, very much  _ yes _ .” She cried out as his thumbs parted her, mouth pressing against her in an intimate kiss. Rowena nearly bent double over him, her breath coming in short, stuttered pants as his tongue slowly worked her over, Nate learning what made her keen and what had her pressing her hips into his face. 

It was over far too soon though, Rowena sighing his name and quickly coming as he pressed two fingers inside of her. “Sorry about that,” she tried to laugh, her legs feeling like jelly as he placed delicate kisses against her thighs. “That doesn’t normally happen so quickly.”

Nate continued to ease her through the aftershocks with gentle strokes, licking his lips free of her wetness and kissing at her hip again. “No need to ever apologize for what we do together.” His lips turned upwards into a smirk, full of wicked promise. “Perhaps I merely have a talented mouth.”

“Mmm, that you do,” she said, gasping when he rose up and gathered her in his arms again, carrying her bridal style to her bed before gently depositing her there. She moaned against his mouth as his hands moved to deftly unclasp her bra and remove it from her, his kisses tasting like her pleasure.

“You should see yourself.” His teeth pulled at her lip. “Golden, pleased, gorgeous. A goddess made flesh.” 

She shook her head. “No goddesses here.” She smoothed her hand down his body, palm cupping him through his briefs. “Just me.”

“You judge yourself too harshly then.” He rocked his hips against her hand, mouth open and breath hot on her collarbone. “Do you have protection?”

It took a moment to break out of the haze he had put her in. “What?”

Nate’s sultry expression turned sheepish. “I wasn’t  _ quite _ expecting this evening to take the turn it did, so unfortunately, I’m not prepared.” He moved to brace his weight on his elbows, heat flaring back to life as his hand cupped a breast. “It doesn’t mean we necessarily have to  _ stop _ , just that we can’t do certain things. We can find our pleasure in other ways.”

“Wait, I think…” she pushed at his shoulders to move him enough so she could fumble at her bedside table. “Ta da!” she gave a flourish as she pulled out an almost comically long string of condoms from the drawer.

“Well,” he said with a little laugh, clearing his throat as he took the offered condoms from her. “I certainly like a lady who’s prepared, though I don’t know if I should be impressed at your expectations for me or a little bit intimidated.” 

Rowena blushed, watching as Nate rolled off the bed and removed his briefs. Unlike his pants, this time he was slow to do it, and she bit her lip in anticipation as she eyed him, finally,  _ finally _ nude. “Do you make a habit of teasing, or am I an exception?” she asked, her tone playful when it was obvious that he was preening, subtly flexing for her as the last garment he had on hit the floor.

“How can I _not_ tease when you look at me that way?” He knelt on the bed and slowly rolled a condom on before crawling back between her thighs and kissing his way back up to her mouth. 

“Morgan,” she mumbled, hands running down his back to grope at his behind, her knees pressing against his sides.

“ _ Nate _ ,” he corrected with an amused little laugh.

“No, Morgan gave me those,” she clarified, gasping as his hands reached down to work at her again. “She said...mmm...she said...oh  _ yes, there! _ ” she bit at his earlobe and rocked her hips in time with his hand. “That I would need them.”

“I’ll have to thank her later.” His mouth painted a line down to her breast, his tongue running over a puckered nipple. “Perhaps send her a fruit basket.”

Rowena gripped at his shoulder as his thumb swiped over her clit in a lazy circle. “Nate,  _ please _ .” She was close, but… “I want to come with you inside me.”

“How could I resist such a request?” He rose up, lining their bodies together before brushing the tip of his cock against her entrance. “May I?” He swallowed her gasps as he slowly rocked his hips against hers, teasingly brushing against where they both wanted him to be. 

“Please.” she murmured, teeth nipping at his lip as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. “Yes.”

They both cried out as he slowly slid into place, gradually moving until he was seated to the hilt. “You okay?” he panted, rising up on his forearms, his forehead pressed against hers.

“Definitely.” She tipped her hips experimentally and he moaned in her ear, his own hips flexing to meet her as they began to find a rhythm that suited them. “You?”

Nate slid his hand down her body until he could cradle the back of her knee in his palm. He looked down at her, grinning as she threw her head back when he raised her leg higher for a better angle. “ _ Incredibly _ okay.” His back arched when she ran her nails across his shoulder blade and he swooped in for another kiss. “I want to learn what you like. What makes you sigh. What makes you shiver. What makes you cry out my name.” 

“I’d say you’re…” she gasped when he moved just so, her legs clamping around his sides as she matched his slow, easy pace, the praise he rained over her skin building her up for another crest of pleasure. “Doing a  _ fantastic  _ job so far.” 

“You make such a pretty picture,” he panted, not really knowing where his capacity for words was coming from, especially when he could feel himself skating along the edge of climax, pleasure making his mind hazy as he focused on the way her body gripped him, the frantic beat of her heart and the little passionate noises that escaped her at nearly every breath. “I could spend eternity making you look just this way, lips swollen from my kisses, your body trembling from my touch.” His hand flailed out, reaching blindly to clasp hers as they moved together, their pace growing more frantic as they both reached completion. “I have been waiting for you, my love,” he groaned, breath hot at her ear. “For over three centuries.”

Rowena cried out, his name coming from her lips in broken syllables. Nate lasted only a few short, desperate thrusts later, body slumping over hers. They both gave a trembling shudder as he removed himself, his lips pressing against her forehead as he rolled out of bed to take care of the condom. Rowena’s arm stretched out across the sheets, her fingers trailing over his back before she slid out of the other side to make her way to the bathroom on unsteady legs. When she came out, she was greeted by Nate, still gloriously nude, coming back into her bedroom with a glass of water.

“I hope that was okay,” he said, moving until he was in her space, his hand sliding over her hip as he offered her the glass, his face pressed against the side of her head, the lingering scent of her shampoo a soothing balm to his senses.

She huffed a laugh, taking a long drink of water before offering the glass back to him, watching as he pressed his lips to the place where she had left faint lipstick marks. “You don’t have to fish for compliments, Nathaniel,” she told him, her fingers tracing the whorls of hair across his chest before they trailed downwards, smiling as he tightened his abs. Her smile grew more playful when her fingers continued their trek downwards, his cock twitching in response. “You know you made me feel amazing.”

“Yet knowing it and hearing you say it are two different things,” he murmured, setting the glass on top of her dresser so he could put both of his hands on her, the two of them swaying together to some silent tune.

“I honestly don’t know how I’m still standing,” she joked, winding her arms over his shoulders. “My legs feel like noodles.”

“I could help with that,” he teased, leaning in for a fond kiss as he scooped her up in his arms again and rolled them over onto her bed, the both of them settling contentedly against the other.

“What are you thinking of?” he asked, turning onto his side so he could look at her. 

Rowena smoothed a rumpled lock of hair away from his face, laughing as it fell back into place. “You.” She smiled and snuggled closer. “You said something at the end.”

“I said a  _ lot  _ of somethings,  _ especially  _ at the end.” He kissed her fingers. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“You said  _ my love _ .” She bit her lip. “Did you mean it?”

His eyes widened and he looked at her bashfully. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it.” He winced, instantly knowing he’d fumbled his words. “I  _ meant _ , I shouldn’t have said it to you in the heat of the moment. You deserve to hear me telling you how I feel without distractions.”

She closed her eyes and hummed contentedly as his hand skimmed her side before settling at her hip. “And how  _ do  _ you feel about me, Agent Sewell?”

“I fear words are not enough to express the depths I feel for you.” His hand moved from her hip to grasp her hand, fingers lacing with hers. He waited to speak until she opened her eyes and he had to fight to not get lost within the hazel depths of them. “I love you, Rowena. You make me feel like the best version of myself when I’m around you and I strive to become an even better version when we’re apart so I can show you how much I’ve improved once we’re together again. I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve been waiting so long for you to come into my life; you’ve made it all the richer just by being you.”

He watched as she blinked, her eyes darting to his as she tried to come up with a reply. “You don’t have to say it back,” he said quietly, reaching up and running a finger across her lips. “I just needed you to know how I felt.”

Rowena beamed at him. Closing the scant distance between them, she threw her arms around him and held him close. “Nate, you sweet, adoring,  _ silly _ man. I love you too; I thought I had been clear that I’m completely head over heels for you.”

He smiled against her lips, heart full to bursting. “Knowing it and hearing you say it are two different things,” he teased, bringing back his words from before.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Then let me say it again. I love you, Nathaniel.” Rowena gave a yelp, laughing as he quickly rolled them over until her back hit the mattress. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing you say that.”

“Good, because I’m not going to get tired of  _ telling _ you that.” She arched up to press a kiss to his chin. “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking,” the soft, carefree expression he gave her took a quick turn, his lip quirking into a smirk. “About that extremely large supply of condoms on your nightstand.”

Her laugh turned into a moan as he pressed a kiss to her throat, his teeth nibbling at her jawline. “You do know that it’s not a personal challenge to completely run out of them in one night, right?” Her words may have had more weight behind them if she hadn’t already been sighing and arching towards him, her arm flinging out to blindly grope for her nightstand.

“I know that, however…” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, long and deeply. “I do recall talking about taking our time, savoring the other.”

He leaned back enough to look her in the eye, the barest hint of sharpened fang peeking out from his smile. “And I intend to do just that.” 


End file.
